Vincent vs sephiroth
by bringer of death2
Summary: ”life will live out itself if you don’t.”


I t has been a long cold day. I feel as if the love of my life has been taken away from him. My name is Vincent valentine. Why I am telling you this I don't know. My life has been absolute hell. How is this possible you ask? 1.How could this be? Well, today just now I have killed my only son. Don't gasp or look at me in horror it was his choice. He asked me to do it. YES WE FOUGHT AND I SHOULD HAVE LOST, BUT HE SURRENDERED HIS LIFE TO ME. Do you think he actually surrendered no, he turned his back on me. What a fool! I would never surrender, but this was his choice. I might as well start the tale. AS I have said I have had a terrible life but I have had my bright times. WHEN I WAS A YOUNG MAN I HAD A SON A YOUNG WHITE HAIRED DEMON. His name would be cursed as to be Sephiroth. What! You have heard his name!! aaah yes he was the bane of all existence. How could I say this about my own son. Well I knew then what he would grow up to be. I should have murdered him then, but we cant all get what we wish for. Anyway the... I mean my son was not always evil. He was a nice quiet young child, but he had the fortunate or unfortunate blood lust that I have. No, I am not a vampire I mean the lust for battle or death as I call it. Anyways I kind of knew this would happen so I reinforced his love for battle I told him to kill. OH I also mean to say that when he was born his mother died in the process. Continuing on I as a loving father setup his death. I thought that one battle thirsty demon of hell was enough. So I thought of the kindest way to do this. "Death penalty" I said a little to loudly. Now by this time you understand my son was about 5 or 6 I really don't care, but he knew what death penalty did so when I associated his name with death penalty he thought better of coming in there. So as I walked to his room holding the gun he stops moving. "Now son, why do you look so scared." I said. "Because you're going to kill me" sephiroth said. "YES, but it is for your own good." I said. "no!!!" he shouted. As he screamed I saw something in him I had never seen before, after all my assignments as a Turk I have never ever seen this one thing in a young child's eyes. I saw absolute confidence and determination. And I felt fear, But also as he shouted a blast of some kind of power came from him. As if the devil himself gave him this power. It blew me away. I am immortal of course so I was only badly bruised. But I was knocked totally unconscious. When I awoke my demon of a child 3.had gone, but he did leave me a note. "Father I will come back and I will kill you I swear it." He is a very imaginative child isn't he. Well I had not seen or heard his name since. Until I joined AVALANCHE. These were a group of assassins, killers, healers, thieves and unfortunately me. In this group were cloud, tifa, aeris, Sid, yuffie, Red XIII, the big but kind barret, and also me. I always felt as an outcast until somebody, I think it was cloud, yeah cloud said his name. "Well how are we supposed to catch sephiroth now." "Who!!!!!" I screamed with rage. "what name did you speak of." "I said sephiroth dude my bad, calm down." Said cloud. As I sat there fuming I noticed aeris looking at me. Not getting into deep details but miss aeris and I had a relationship. Until he came. He my only mistake in life, the only one I ever looked at in fear. Took my only love away. He took aeris. I swore on that day as I held aeirs in my arms that I would kill him. As time passed on we, team avalanche hunted and thought we had killed him. But now ten years later I found out he still walked this earth. Now to brief you up on the present I am almost dead in my chair from the fight with sephiroth. I feel 4.that my body will not regenerate and heal my wounds. But I don't want to. I am glad I rid him of this earth. So I probably should tell you how we met again and how the battle went. I was walking on the edge of junon after I had went to the town. I had to buy gunpowder for "death penalty" as I was walking in the mountains, I noticed a white haired figure standing on a plateau. One word came to my mouth as I stared in awe at the figure. "Sephiroth" I whispered. If you do not know my background people at hojo experimented on me when I was young. Giving me enhanced everything basically. So as I raced up there I stopped at the edge of the plateau. "so, you have finally decided to meet me here." He said. Those were the last words of the fight. As I ran at him with my gun he brought out his masuame. He sliced I shot. As I dodged out of the way he sliced my gun in half, but at that cost I grabbed my broad sword and chopped his left hand off. AS we all know that part of his body cannot grow back. He seemed not to notice as he picked up his sword with the other hand. "he is ambidextrous." I thought. He flew at me and we battled up close and personal. I parried his thin but long sword as I thrusted with all my might. Our swords broke at the power of both swings. He seemed to grow with the rage of losing his favorite weapon. He stared at me, then charged at me we fought like the demons we are but he seemed to get the upper hand. As he knocked me down I looked apon this warrior with awe. "kill, me." I said "no you are a fool." He turned his back on me as you would do to a small child. This enraged me. As I stood up chaos, the demon inside me, came out. I turned into a horrid indescribable monster! "never turn your back on me." I roared. He looked to scared to do anything. In one small swipe I destroyed his body and ate his soul. "This is what I am" I screamed, as I said this I seemed to shrink. So this is my horrible story. I vincent valentine son of satan himself am about to die. Please if you remember anything remember this"life will live out itself if you don't." this was written by vincent valentine himself. After he was done he killed him self with his fixed "death penalty". But we have one question for all you readers if vincent killed himself how were there two bullets in his head. A person can only survive one shot from a shotgun. One 


End file.
